Les chats de Storybrooke
by magiemaguy
Summary: Un petit Os vite fait sur les habitants de Storybrooke qui sont devenus un court instant, des chats


Par un soir de fête chez Granny, Blanche et Charmant prirent la parole afin de présenter à leur famille et amis, l arrivée du petit Prince Neal. Ce nouveau né fut acclamé par des applaudissements et des cris de joies. Rumple fut émus qu'il portait le prénom de son fils quand il avait vécu dans ce monde sans magie. Il se rendit auprès des jeunes parents avec Belle, avec qui il venait de se marier en toute discrétion, et les remercia de ce geste.

-Ton fils était un héros Rumple, il en sera digne.  
-Hey félicitation aussi a vous deux, on nous a dit que vous vous étiez marié.  
-Oui, dit Belle en montrant fièrement sa bague.  
-Wouaah très jolie  
-Tout comme celle qui la porte; dit Rumple en faisant un bisous sur la tempe de sa femme

Alors que tout le monde se parlait, les lampes du restaurant clignotèrent.

-Qu est ce qui se passe?; demanda Hook  
-Peut-être un court jus; dit Grincheux; j aime pas ça, ça ne présage rien de bon; dit-il en se retournant vers Regina  
-Hey j'y suis pour rien

C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le restaurant dans l obscurité. Une fumée blanche commença à envahir le lieu, tout le monde toussa et la plus part était par terre. Quelques instant après, ils s évanouirent alors que toute la ville de Storybrooke fut plongée dans cette étrange brume blanche.

Quelques instant plus tard, le premier à se réveiller fut Rumple. Il gémissait tellement sa tête était douloureuse, mais le mal se dissipa vite. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, scrutant les moindre recoins.

-Oooh bon sang, qu est ce que c'était?; dit-il en portant une main a son front...ou plutôt...une patte?!

Il fut stupéfait de voir une patte noir, pleine de griffe au lieu de sa main.

-Mais...mais qu est ce que?!...BELLE?! BEEEELLLLE

Cette dernière se releva en gémissant, Rumple vit l'animal se relever au lieu d une jeune femme. Il se mit sur ses quatre pattes, se rendant près de Belle.

-Belle, chérie lève toi! Vite!

Celle ci ouvrit un œil et aperçu une grosse tête de chat penchée vers elle.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!  
-Belle c est moi, n'aie pas peur toi aussi tu es un chat  
-QUOI?!

Elle vit ses pattes et son pelage couleur blanc crème.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?!  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment; dit-il en se retournant vers les autres entrain de se relever; nous sommes devenus des chats.

Il aura fallut un moment d'adaptation à tout le monde de marcher à quatre pattes, de voir une queue au bout de leur dos et surtout la vue et l ouïe qui se sont incroyablement développés. Un couple de chat blanc arrivèrent avec un chaton dans la gueule de la femelle.  
-Papa? Maman?; dit Emma  
-Oui Emma c'est nous  
-Il faut trouver un panier pour Neal  
-Mais que s'est il passé?; demanda Belle

Cette dernière arriva avec un chat boitant, au poile noir et parsemé de gris avec un croc en or.

-On nous a joué un mauvais tour cha chest chur; dit le Ténébreux

Dans le restaurant on pouvait reconnaître les habitants de par leur caractère, leur attitudes, malgré leur apparence de félin. Comme Grincheux qui passait son temps à fêler sur les autres, Granny assise sur sa cuisine entrain de patouner des burger ou mais encore Dormeur entrain de dormir à côté du radiateur. Regina, avec un pelage de couleur noir et gris tigrée, vint auprès d'eux accompagnée de Robin au pelage brun.

-Qui est l auteur de cette farce stupide?; dit-elle en se grattant l oreille  
-Hey garde tes puces très chère!  
-Kkkiiifff je n'ai pas de puces!  
-Au faite ou est Killian?  
-Je suis la amour

Un chat noir a trois pattes arriva, trottinant comme il le pouvait et se mit a coté d Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous a encore fait Crocodile?  
-Kkkffttt ce n'est pas moi!  
-Au faite avez-vous vu Henry?  
-Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Il est sûrement entrain de gambader quelque part.  
-Oui le connaissant il doit trouver ça amusant d'être devenu un chat. En attendant rendez vous a la salle de la mairie, convoquez tout les habitants.  
-Très bien.

En quelques minutes tout les chats furent rassemblés dans la salle, attendant Regina.

-Henry n est toujours pas la; dit Emma

Tout à coup, Blanche arriva en trombe avec une souris morte à la bouche et la déposa a terre.

-Berk  
-Désolée instinct de chasseuse  
-Rumple...; dit Belle blasée  
-Quoi?  
-Tu choisi mal ton moment pour faire un brin de toilette!

En effet, Rumple était en position assise, les pattes arrière relevée pour se lécher les attributs

-Bah quoi?  
-Roooh mais c'est pas vrai!

Belle lui fila un coup de patte sur la tête en lui soufflant dessus.

-BIEN, je vois que...il marche ce micro?; dit Regina en tapotant dessus; Bien comme vous pouvez le consta...  
Mais personne ne l'écoutait. S'est alors qu'elle miaula dans le micro, du haut de son pupitre, faisant dresser les poils de tout le monde.

-Enfin j'ai votre attention! Bien, apparemment on nous a jeté un sort. Il faut comprendre ce qui c est passé et trouver le coupable!  
-Mise a part cette fameuse brume blanche, par ou commencer? Maudite ville, on était bien mieux chez nous dans la foret enchantée; ronchonna Grincheux, les poils irisés.  
-Pour une fois c'est pas moi...mmm envie de sardines; dit Rumple en se léchant les babines  
-Arrête de penser a manger!  
-Je propose que l'on se disperse afin de trouver des indices; dit Regina

Tout les chats s exécutèrent et partirent en ville.

-Belle, puuf attends moi tu cours trop vite  
-Tu vois je te l avais dit que tu avais grossis!  
-Genre je mange tout le temps...oh une poubelle!  
-Ah non! Ne commence pas! Tes gênes humains doivent reprendre le dessus allez viens! Allons dans la forêt.  
-Vous avez trouvé Henry? arriva Emma en trombe  
-Non je ne le vois nul part  
-Et si il est  
-Non non je suis sur qu il va bien.

S'est alors qu arriva le jeune garçon, un sac sur le dos, se demandant d'où venait tout ces chats?  
Évidement ne comprenant pas leur langage de chat, il entendait que des miaulements en veux tu en voila.

-Mais d'où venez vous? Et puis ou sont passés tout les autres?

C'est alors qu'arriva Régina, et se frotta contre ses jambes. Henry la caressa et voit arriver au loin un chat deux chats qui boitent dont l'un deux avait une patte en moins.

-Oh non...mon sort a marché...vous êtes tous devenus des chats!  
-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Emma  
-Il a jeté un sort, dit Rumple

Le jeune garçon retira de son sac, un livre de sort dont l un d'entre eux était de transformer les humains en chats. Les chats, de mauvais poils, se rassemblaient de plus en plus autour de lui.

-Très bien très bien, je vais trouver une solution, ne vous énervez pas. Il faudrait contrer le sort...évidement ce n'est pas écris dedans.

Rumple vint aux pieds d'Henry et lui gratta le bas du pantalon afin d'attirer son attention.

-Grand père ?

Il eut un miaulement en guise de réponse et partit en direction de la boutique. Henry le suivit ainsi que tout les autres. Henry ouvrit la porte et se dirigea derrière le comptoir là ou l'attendait son grand père. Ce dernier leva une patte pour indiquer un endroit.

-Cette armoire la?  
-Miaou!  
Henry ouvrit l'armoire et sortit tout les ustensiles qu il pouvait y trouver. Avec l'aide de Rumple, qui lui indiquait les ingrédient avec sa patte, il confectionna un désenvoûtement.

-Et maintenant grand père?

Le chat Rumple gratta plusieurs pages et lui montra le texte du sort.  
Henry prononça la formule magique et un nuage bleu foncé sortit du chaudron, recouvrant toute la ville. Quelques instants plus tard, tout les habitants de la ville avaient reprit leur apparence humaine.

-Aaaah ça fait du bien d'être sur ses jambes, dit Régina  
-Mais que s'est-il passé? Demanda Blanche  
-Euuh c'est ma faute, dit Henry, j'ai voulu jouer un peu avec le livre de sort de grand père. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher.  
-Et bien au moins, on pourra dire que tu sais jeter des sorts. C'est de famille, dit Rumple. 


End file.
